Just Wandering
by Doomsdayguy12345
Summary: Joseph never really gave a damn when the world came to an end, it was jut another day. But while he was driving towards Atlanta he spots some cowboy looking dude on a horse, perhaps he could lead him on the only thing Joseph really wanted in the old world and the new world. An adventure!
1. Chapter 1

"We're going down to Dixie, away! Away! That Dixie boy got to understand he needs to find his Uncle Sam…" A man wearing a police riot helmet over a grey balaclava ski mask sung as he drove a Harley Davidson down the lonely abandoned highway leading to the once great city of Atlanta, "Hide away, hide a- hello what the fuck?"

The sight was… peculiar to say the least, a man looking like a Sheriff riding a horse into Atlanta, "Howdy there!" He cheerfully said easing up on the throttle trying his best to not frighten the horse and to hopefully put the man at ease.

He didn't look to shabby for a survivor, a little bit tense but then again the man on the bike had a very intimidating aura; police riot helmet, gray ski mask, Israeli styled combat gear a family heirloom from the Six Day war, the bullet resistant vest had some black punisher skull designs, a .45 caliber pistol on his right leg holster, a Uzi strapped on his back, and to top it all off a Khopesh sword sheathed on his left side with a knife sheathed on his left hip. Yes this man was no greenhorn when it came to fighting just about anything.

"I don't want any trouble. I'm jus trying to find my wife and my boy." The man he's dubbing as Cowboy had his hand out as if he was trying to defuse a dangerous criminal, well he was right about the dangerous part.

"And I don't want any trouble Cowboy, I just find it a bit strange that a… Lincoln County Sheriff is all the way out of his juristiction riding his horse into a potentially hostile area that may be filled with the walking corpses. You don't see that every day." The 'Cowboy' was giving the masked man a strange if not perplexed look, "Say partner want some water? Maybe some Matzo bread? It's a bit dry so you'll need that water for it."

He dismounted the bike with his hands up to show no hostilities while he carefully retrieved the food and water as promised from a saddle bag, "Why… Uh thank you, who are you?" The Cowboy asked dismounting his horse.

The man removed his helmet and right glove sticking his hand out with a shit eating grin, "Joseph Abel Abdiel is the name, killing walking corpses is the game. Who might you be sir?"

The man smiled taking Joseph's hand, "Rick, Rick Grimes. I'll have to admit I didn't think I'd meet someone as friendly as you Mr. Ab-ab"

"Abdiel."

"Abdiel, right sorry." He sheepishly said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"You say you're trying to find your wife and kid eh? Need some help? I'm just wandering about, looking for adventure and such!" He said with pride, a pride that made Rick raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh… You're just going to help me? You don't even know me and you don't want anything in return?"

"Nope."

Rick sized up the man in front of him; he looked military, very prepared, but young, and he was unusually friendly which was a red flag for him, "Why?"

"To be honest I'm kinda bored, nothing else better to do since the fires in the cities died down and you're the first non-asshole I've seen in a while I was just hoping to hang out for a while. So do you want some help?" Joseph asked with a smile, regloving his hand and setting his helmet back on his head.

He couldn't find any lies in the man's voice and the road was pretty lonely, "Ok Joseph, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Woo! Let's get a move on, night time with these creepers is rather dangerous without a pair of night vision goggles." Joseph revved his bike's engine softly trying again to not startle the horse.

'Lori, Carl, here I come.' Rick said to himself in his head, he hoped that his family was in Atlanta and that Joseph won't turn on him. He sure was a strange man, showing up out of nowhere and just offering to help, just like that.

'Yay! I'm helping somebody, I feel good about myself now!' Joseph had been alone for a while since the start of the outbreak and during the short amount of time he's crossed some horrible sights, hopefully his new found friend will find his family and then he'll be on his way. Rick seemed cool and all but the lone wolf life was for him.

Further down the road in Atlanta Joseph turned his bike off and started walking it, something wasn't right here. Where were the regulars? Check points? Anything that symbolized military presence. Rick pulled up beside him, "What'cha doing Joseph?"

The armored man looked around the area with cold hazel eyes, calculating every possibility of an ambush, all was too quiet. He upholstered his pistol and screwed a silencer on the barrel, some corpses were noticing the two, "Listen and look."

Rick gave him a confused until he too heard it. Nothing, nothing but silence and some walkers emerging from some broken down vehicles, "Maybe the refugee camp is-"

"Gone." Joseph said dismissively, the usual cheery tone was not heard, instead it was a quiet and cold almost growl like tone. He could see that Rick didn't like the idea of the camp not being in the city, even if he didn't know Rick well enough he knew he'd be a stubborn son of a bitch.

"You don't know that." The look in his eyes were determined on proving Joseph wrong, his family had to be in Atlanta.

Before Joseph could argue any further the sound and the reflection of a helicopter caught their attention, "Well sonovabitch, I just may be wrong Mr. Grimes."

Rick smiled and chased after the helicopter on horseback, it had to be the Army looking for survivors, it could lead him back to Lori and Carl!

Joseph's cycle revved to life, through the reflections of some of the surrounding buildings he saw it, a horde. A fucking horde and Rick was heading straight for it! He sped up in front of him seeing the horde in all of its disgusting glory, "Run! We got a lot of fucking company!"

The horse bucked at the sight of the horde, Rick pulled the reins and followed Joseph as he sped past some undead.

The road was getting crowded and worse… there were no parking spaces. Joseph didn't want another parking ticket, although he doubted that Rick was a meter cop he still didn't want to take a chance no matter how stupid it may seem. Paranoia has kept him alive for a long while, but now wasn't the time for bullshit he had to keep Rick alive; he has a son and wife to get back to and he sure as fuck did not want Rick's death on his conscience.

"Get in the fucking Abrahams! Get in there Rick, gogogogogogogo! Get in the tank I'll gather their attention!" Joseph hastily stopped his bike and undid a saddle bag and tossed it towards the top of the tank.

"What about yo-" His horse cut him off bucking him to the ground causing his gun bag to fall out of his reach.

Joseph growls cocking his pistol, "Get in the fucking tank you fucking schmuck! No bullshitting man, get in the fucking tank!" Rick stumbled and tripped, opting to crawl underneath the tank instead of going on top much to Joseph's displeasure.

Thankfully he found the underbelly escape hatch, "Schmuck!" He muttered squeezing a shot off ending a walking bag of puss that looked somewhat like Michael Jackson, "No Thriller for you motherfucker!"

Another five shots were discharged taking down five walkers, each bullet met its mark right in between the eyes. A walker tried ambushing him but all it got for its troubles was a roundhouse to the side of its head and heavy stomp caving in its facial bones into the skull; the poor horse had been pulled to the ground and was being devoured like a turkey dinner in a fat camp, "Your sacrifice will be remembered my friend!" Joseph said giving the horse a salute and a bullet to the brain to end its misery, a creature of the Creator mustn't suffer such a horrible fate.

He jumped down into the tank just in time for Rick to shoot a rotting soldier in the head, and receiving an annoying ringing noise in his head, "FUCKING FUCKLES FUCK!" Joseph growled covering his ears.

Rick grunted feeling his senses come back to him, "Jos-Joseph you alright?"

Joseph bit back a growl but not a sarcastic comment, "Well you know, making my way down town walking past, strangers wanting to eat me~" Rick and Joseph started to laugh at the horrible song reference but eventually quieted down, "Got any ghost stories? We're gonna be here awhile."

"Hey you two?!" A voice called out from the soldier's radio, "Hey dumbasses you comfy in there?"

There were many things Joseph hated; criminals, Nazis, Communists, terrorists, poorly prepared steak, My little Pony, Hostesses Snow Balls, and some punk ass mother fucker calling him a dumbass. He gingerly plucked the radio from the corpse, "Ahem… WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A DUMBASS!? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'AM A FOUR POINT AVERAGE MOTHERFUCKER!"

Rick sighed swiping the radio from Joseph who muttered "Aww" "Who is this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rick clicked the radio's transmitter, "Whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned here." It was true, he had sweat pouring down his head; Joseph was a little bit amused however as he was literally whistling Dixie.

"Pay no mind to it man, I've been through ffffaaaarrrrrrr more fucked up shituatuions as I like to call them!" He twirled his pistol around continuing with his whistling.

The Sheriff frowned as the voice continued, "You and your friend are surrounded by Walkers. I advise you guys to make a run for while they're distracted with the eating."

Joseph was already crouched and waiting for Rick, he knew that they'd have to be quicker than Speedy Gonzalas and the Road Runner if they had weird mouse-bird Mexican babies, "Can you see the bag of guns?" So that's what was in the bag, never did get around to asking about it. It could've been his laundry for all Joseph knew.

"Forget the bag! It's not an option!" I dunno that bag seems tempting, like leaving your gold claim out in the open like in the California gold rush.

"Where do we have an opening?" Rick asked cocking his .44 Magnum like a badass in Joseph's opinion at least.

The guy on the radio stopped for a second, some muttering could be heard as if he was questioning his own sanity, "When you get out of the tank, head down right and head down to the alley on your left and I'll get you guys out from there."

Joseph swipes the radio, "Righty'o chap, we'll be down there lickiddy split!" He hands the radio back to Rick and holsters his pistol, "I'll go swordtage, you keep that pistol at the ready."

"Kay then… You ready?" Rick asked with his hand on the hatch, Joseph chuckled pushing him out of the way.

"I'll take point," He pushed the hatch off and kicked a walker off of the tank, unsheathing the Khopesh he decapitated a walker that was over his saddle bag, "take this!"

Rick caught the bag and hooked a strap over his shoulder and shot a walker out of the way; Joseph run along the back end of the tank and jump kicked a walker that was in Rick's way, "Onwards!" He cried decapitating a walker and kicking another in the jaw, shattering the rotting bones into the skull pallet ending its unholy life.

A right swing and left swing decapitated three more walkers that got too close to the duo, they weren't far from the radioman's direction's, "That guy better not be mindfucking us, or I'll kicking somebody's ass rather hard!" He head butted a walker and swiped it's foot sending it to the pavement where it met its end in the form of a boot.

They turned the corner with sword and pistol raised at the man waiting for them, "Whoa- not dead!" He stared dumbfounded at the duo, in his defense it was a rather strange sight; a cowboy looking sheriff running around with a sword wielding soldier, the apocalypse bore strange things for certain.

The Asian guy lead them to an ladder and rapidly climbed it like his life depended on it, it sort of did. Joseph sheathed the sword and upholstered the Uzi, "Thinning the Crowd Rick, get yourself up the ladder!" He cheered cocking the gun with his cheery tone sounding off; three quick bursts liquidized the grey matter in the bulk of the walkers that were trying to squeeze through the gate.

Joseph once again whistled as he climbed up the ladder to catch up with Rick and their new Asian friend. Rick lent Joseph a hand to which he happily accepted, "This here is Glen-"

"You!" Joseph interrupted walking towards the baseball capped Korean that was shivering in fright, "You will never ever! Call me a dumbass again; you can call me asshole, motherfucker, dick head, but never dumbass!" He shouted jabbing his finger in Glen's chest with every obscenity.

Glen raised his hands and closed his eyes, "Okay, okay I'm sorry!"

He opened them to see the man that was shouting at him previously smiling, "Apology accepted! If Rick hasn't already told you my name is Joseph Able Abdiel, and uh… sorry for the whole losing my shit thing…"

Glen nodded looking between Joseph and Rick with a 'you know this guy?' look, to which Rick just shrugged, "I just met Joseph a couple of hours ago, he agreed to help me find my family for the 'hell of it' as he put it."

"Really?" Glen asked squinting, it is highly unusual if not improbable that someone would just offer they're help without any agenda to it.

Joseph shrugged, "I was just bored, and this poor sod needed my help."

Rick frowned at being referred to as a poor sod but kept his protests to himself as Glen lead them down a staircase to an alley.

"I'm coming through the alley. There's four geeks out here." Joseph was about to kill the 'geeks' himself but two fellows wearing some makeshift armor came out and bludgeden the corpses to their final death's, poor fuckers.

Before Joseph could say his thanks to the men a blonde woman grabbed Rick and shoved a pistol in his face, "You idiot! You just killed us all!"

The woman froze feeling the barrel of a pistol being pressed against her temple, "Miss it is very illegal to threaten the life of an officer of the law, and my new friend, so please. Put the damn sidearm away now."

Joseph had his Uzi out and had it lazily aimed at Glen and the other two men, "Now if we can discuss this like civilized people I think we can come to terms with each other."

The men unmasked themselves revealing the frighten expressions of a black man and Latino, "Easy man, Andrea put the gun away." The Hispanic man pleaded, not taking his eyes off of the sub machine gun that was pointed at him.

Andrea, or blonde bitch in Joseph's mind, removed the side arm from Rick's personal space; slowly but surely Joseph holstered the Uzi but kept his pistol in hand in the off chance these strangers do something stupid.

The Hispanic man sighed, "Your gunfire attracted walkers from all over. We're stuck here." He said exasperated leading the small party to the front of the store, where there was a black Friday worthy amount of zombies.

"You just rang the dinner bell." Andrea said morbidly while accusingly staring at the sheriff and soldier, who lifted the riot glass face shield.

"Naw that ain't right, dinner isn't for another six hours. I'd say they're here for the lunch special and back to school deals!" Joseph said jabbing his finger to a back to school sign, chuckling to his own terrible joke.

Nobody else was laughing, Rick face palmed; for him meeting Joseph has been one hell of an experience, while the others just looked at him like a madman.


End file.
